1. Field
Some example embodiments may relate generally to security circuits. Some example embodiments may relate to security circuits performing authentication procedures. Some example embodiments relate to security systems including the security circuits.
2. Description of Related Art
A security system may check whether a security product connected to the security system is a genuine product through an authentication procedure between the security system and the security product. The authentication procedure may be embodied with an authentication algorithm (e.g., RSA (Rivest Shamir Adleman) algorithm) on a processor of a common computer structure. The authentication procedure may be embodied with a security circuit implementing the authentication algorithm in a hardware.
The authentication procedure using the security circuit may not be able to correctly check whether the security product is a genuine product when the security circuit included in the security product is a modified security circuit or a copied security circuit.